The invention relates to a constant velocity plunging joint generally comprising an outer joint part having a cylindrical hollow chamber with an aperture at one end, which cylindrical hollow chamber, at its other end, is closed by a base and in which there are formed uniformly circumferentially distributed, longitudinally extending tracks; an inner joint part which is positioned centrally in the cylindrical hollow chamber of the outer joint part so as to be angularly movable and longitudinally displaceable; and torque transmitting elements which, in the direction of rotation, are form-fittingly connected to the inner joint part and which, in the direction of rotation, engage the tracks of the outer joint part form-fittingly so as to roll therein in the longitudinal direction.
Joints of the above described type are used by the joint manufacturers to complete a driveshaft comprising a shaft shank and two joints adjoining same, with the joints being filled with grease and being sealed by convoluted boots relative to the shaft shank. The first joint is a plunging joint of the species described and the second joint usually constitutes a fixed joint. The finished driveshafts are delivered to the vehicle manufacturer, with attaching journals at the plunging joint being inserted into a differential drive and secured therein, while, subsequently, attaching parts of the fixed joint are connected to the wheel hubs.
As these operations cannot take place simultaneously, i.e. first the differential drive with the connected plunging joint is mounted on the vehicle, while the fixed joint cannot be connected to the wheel hubs until later, there arises a situation in the course of the assembly of the vehicle wherein only the plunging joint is mounted while the angled driveshaft with the fixed joint is in a condition where it is freely and oscilatingly suspended. In spite of the relative sluggishness of the plunging joint, which is filled with grease and not yet run in, the weight of the suspended driveshaft with fixed joint may cause the plunging joint to become axially extended until it is finally disconnected inside the convoluted boot. Thereafter, the inner part of the plunging joint cannot be re-introduced into the outer part of the plunging joint until after the removal of the convoluted boot, i.e. the driveshaft has have to be removed and returned to the manufacturer.
Constant velocity joints of a similar type, but comprising a continuous cylindrical hollow chamber which is open at both ends, are already known to be provided with caulkings on the end face at one of the open ends of the outer joint part, these caulkings form raised portions which reduce the free cross-section of the tracks. In accordance with their function, in the form of an anti-dismantling means, they form an insurmountable obstacle to passage of the assembly consisting of the inner joint part and torque transmitting elements through the end face where they are located.
However, in such assemblies it is possible to axially introduce the assembly consisting of the inner joint part and torque transmitting elements from the other open end of the outer joint part, which end retains the free undeformed inner cross-section, i.e., no caulkings, with this open end being closed only subsequently by a cover or flanges which are bolted on or welded on.
It is obvious that with joints of the species of the initially mentioned type with a hollow chamber which is closed at one end by a base, it is not possible to provide caulkings of the type described above in the course of the production of the outer joint part. Therefore, such joints have so far been provided with additional securing elements in the form of sheet metal caps which are rolled into the outer joint part or pressed on to the outer joint part and which, after the assembly consisting of the inner joint part and torque transmitting elements has been axially introduced into the outer joint part, have to be secured to the latter, thus requiring a complicated production measure to be carried out on the partially assembled joint. When, at a later stage, the joint has to be dismantled for maintenance purposes, destruction of the securing elements is unavoidable.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide plunging joints which are provided with simpler means for preventing unintentional dismantling.